


Cuddles Fix Everything

by blue_skyes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When Beau notices that Jester is crying to herself the night after the fight, she decides to take it into her own hands to help her friend feel better. (Takes place directly after ep 45 so slight ep 45 spoilers!)





	Cuddles Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I felt Jester needed this after all she went through this episode. enjoy!

7 days. How had 7 days gone by in the span of one battle? This thought kept running through Beau’s mind as she tried, and failed to get to sleep. She tried desperately to think of anything than the confusing time jump, but not even meditation was helping at this point. Beau thought about maybe going for some fresh air, as maybe that would clear her mind, but before she could even get up, she heard tiny sniffles from across the room. 

Beau looked over, and in the small amount of moonlight that shone in through the room’s port hole, she saw Jester’s figure slightly shaking, and combined with the sniffles, it was obvious to Beau that Jester was crying. Earlier on in their friendship, Beau would have just ignored the tiefling, choosing to let the girl work out her problems on her own, but this time was different. Jester was her best friend now and she wasn’t going to let her suffer alone.

Quietly Beau snuck out of her room, and quickly ran up to Fjord and Caduceus’ room, as she was sure those two would easily be able to help. She knocked on the door repeatedly, until a groggy Fjord opened the door. “What is it Beau? It’s late, and we’re trying to get some sleep if we want to be well rested to sail off tomorrow.”

“This is important. Can I just come in? I need to talk to both of you.”

“Alright fine.” Fjord said, stepping aside to let Beau in as he went to wake up Caduceus.

“W-What’s going on?” Caduceus rubbed his eyes, sitting up with a yawn to look at Beau.

“Jester’s crying. I know she won’t tell me anything’s wrong if I ask her so I was hoping you guys could help me cheer her up?”

“And what could we even do to help?” Fjord asked, confusion on his face.

“I’ll go make some tea. Jester likes tea.” Caduceus said with a slight groan as a couple of his bones popped while he stood. “When you’re ready, I’ll meet you by your room.” And out he walked to the kitchen.

“Well Fjord, I thought we could all move our bedrolls into the room Jester, Yasha and I are in, and maybe all sleep together? Maybe Jester’ll feel better if she knows she’s not alone.”

Fjord thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement. “You know what? You’re right. I’ll grab Caduceus and my bedrolls, you go tell the others?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Beau nodded. She walked out of the room, and before she could even make it over to Caleb and Nott’s room, she saw a figure in the darkness, unmistakably Yasha. Beau approached the large Xhorhasian woman, gently tapping on the woman’s arm to get Yasha’s attention.

Yasha jumped, almost going into full defensive mode, but easing off as she saw it was Beau. “Hello Beauregard.” Her voice soft and quiet in the night. “Can’t sleep either?”

“Well no, not really. I uh, heard Jester crying, so I thought, maybe, we could all go into our room and cheer her up or something? If you’re okay with this that is, I don’t want to bother you-“

“Yes Beau, I’d love to help. Jester is my friend and I want her to be happy too. I’ll go back to the room then.”

“Cool. I’ll uh, go get Caleb and Nott then.” Beau walked off, silently cursing herself for still feeling awkward around Yasha as she approached Caleb and Nott’s room. 

Beau knocked on the door loudly, knowing the two could be heavy sleepers, especially after something as tough as the battle they had earlier. “Caleb? Nott? I need to talk to you! It’s important!” There was no response. She continued knocking until finally Caleb opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Ja what is it Beauregard? This had really better be important.”

“It is, trust me. Jester’s not doing too well... She’s been crying almost all night.. I thought maybe all of us could go in and sleep in the same room with her? You know, cheer her up, show her she’s not alone?”

Before Caleb could respond, there was a skittering noise from inside the room, and Nott’s head popped out from behind him. “Caleb, is everything alright?” Nott’s voice was soft, with a twinge of worry, hoping that nothing terrible had happened.

“Ja uh, well not really, Beauregard here says Jester hasn’t been sleeping, she’s been crying all night and wanted to see if we would help her feel better. I will gladly help, but it is up to you Nott, if you would like to join us as well.”

Nott paused for a moment, her face showing she was deep in thought before she jumped slightly, an idea coming to her. “Yes I too would like to help Jester. Just give me a moment to go get something!”

The sounds of rummaging came from the darkness of their room, when not before long, Nott came back with both hers and Caleb’s bedroll. “Alright I’m ready when you two are!”

Caleb and Beau nodded in agreement, and the three of them went down to Beau’s room, meeting the others outside the door.

“Alright, so what’s the plan here?” Fjord asked, as Beau approached the group.

“Well, I thought I’d go in and talk to her first, so we don’t scare her by all coming in at once, sound good?”

The rest of the group said their agreements, and with that, Beau quietly walked into the room. “Jes?” She called out. “You awake? It’s just me. It’s Beau.”

It took a moment, and Beau could see Jester shifting in the faint moonlight, almost like she was wiping away tears, before Jester rolled over to face the monk that stood before her. “O-Oh, Beauregard, y-yes I’m awake, what’s wrong?” There was a shakiness to Jester’s voice, and though she tried her best to sound strong, Beau could tell she had been crying.

“I’m... okay. I couldn’t sleep though, and well, I heard you crying. I wanted to make sure you were okay. That dragon fight was pretty rough.”

“Beau...” Jester trailed off for a moment, her voice soft. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Come on Jester, don’t lie to me. If you were crying, you’re obviously not fine. And I consider you my best friend, so of course I’m gonna worry about you. So just...” Beau sighed as she paused for a moment. “Just know you can always be honest with me, okay?”

Jester sighed, an obvious sign of defeat. “Alright it’s true. I’m not okay. I almost died! For a moment there I was alone and I thought you guys might leave me-”

Beau instantly cut her off. “Woah. Stop right there. You’re not alone Jes. You’ll never be alone. You’ve got every one of us. That’s why I talked to the others, and we all decided to sleep in here tonight, so none of us felt alone.” Beau walked over and opened the door, the other members of the Mighty Nein pouring in, organizing their bedrolls and other things in the room.

“I uh, I brought some tea.” Caduceus smiles, holding up the teapot before putting it down to organize his bedroll.

Once all the bedrolls were organized on the floor, Beau helped Jester get comfortable, while Caduceus handed out cups of tea to everyone. 

They all dipped silently on their tea, just being around each other enough for the moment, when suddenly, Nott sheepishly approached Jester.

“Oh? What is it Nott?” Jester asked, noticing Nott’s approach.

“Well.. I heard you weren’t feeling too well, and shiny things always make me feel better, so I got you one of my favorite buttons...” Nott held her hand out, and in it was a brass looking button, that shined in the faint moonlight.

“O-Oh Nott...” Jester smiled, her voice trailing off as she got choked up with tears. It wasn’t long until Jester was crying once again.

“Oh- Oh no... Jester... did I do something wrong? You’re crying again...”

“N-No!” Jester laughed through her tears. “I’m crying because I’m happy!”

They all relaxed, finally settling in for the night. “Hey Caleb...?” Jester broke the silence. 

“What is it Jester?” Caleb turned to face Jester, wondering what she wanted.

“Well since you like to read so much, I was wondering... Could you tell us a story? Those always help me sleep...”

“Ja, of course Jester. If it helps you feel better.” Caleb smiled softly, and began telling everyone a story he made up, about 7 strong adventurers who saved the land they came from through their adventures. 

They were all sleepy by the time the story ended, and they all decided to get some rest. As they all settled into their bedrolls, Jester smiled. “Thank you everyone, for helping me feel better.” She then turned to Beau, pulling her into a tight hug. “And thank you Beau, for wanting to help me in the first place.”

“Oof.” Beau breathed out as she was hugged tightly by Jester. “You’re welcome... you didn’t have to hug me so tight though.”

“Oh I like hugs too!” Nott smiled, hugging Jester’s other side. 

“Oh yeah, hugs are nice.” Caduceus joined in the hug, hugging Yasha. “Don’t you think so Yasha?”

“Well... I suppose so.” She smiled softly, hugging Beau.

“Come on Caleb! Get in this hug too!” Nott shouted.

“Ja alright... I guess so...” and he tentatively hugged Nott.

“Well I guess I’d better get in too then...” and Fjord hugged Caduceus.

Once they were all hugging, after Beau’s slight protesting of cuddles, only sated by the fact that she was being hugged by both Yasha and Jester, they all settled in, falling asleep in each other’s embrace, helped by the comfort that they knew they’d never be alone, not as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! If you did please leave me a kudos and/or a comment below, and if you didn’t like it, I’d appreciate it if you told me what was wrong, I’m always looking for ways to improve with my writing! Thanks again for reading and I love you all!


End file.
